Brothers
by Kp1105
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about the Halstead brothers when Jay shows up at Chicago Med, with a guy that wants revenge on Will. Just a little bit of bromance and Jay!whump. Hope you'll like it! (:
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _ **Jay's P.O.V.**_

My head throbbed with pain as I stood in front of Will with a gun pointed at my head. Doctors and patients shrieked and panicked in fear, doctors rushing to calm patients yelling and screaming in pure panic. Why couldn't everybody just shut up, all the noise was not helping with my killer headache. Fresh warm blood trickled down my eye and my vision started to blur.

"DON'T MOVE OR I KILL YOUR BROTHER!" My captor yelled at Will waking me right up.

Will froze in fear, probably not wanting to hurt me but I couldn't think clearly. Everything seemed so fuzzy, it was annoying and I didn't like it one bit. My arms and legs felt so heavy, I just wanted to go to sleep. Just then, Erin, my precious Erin walked in with the rest of the squad, guns raised high yelling at the guy to put the gun down. I couldn't be happier to see my team, even Voight I was glad to see.

"Stop, put the gun down."

I could feel the guy holding me shake in fear, or maybe he was crying, I don't know. But after that, it was clear he was crying, shuddering violently as he did and suddenly he loosened his grip and let me fall to the floor. He looked up at Erin as she spoke in calm steady words.

"Ok good now, put your gun down."

"NO, I can't after what you've done to my daughter(pointing a shaky finger at Will)." In a trembling voice he said," I have too, I told her I'd stay next to her forever, I told her. I promised her."

 _ **Erin's P.O.V**_

Jay slumped to the ground as soon as his kidnapper let loose of him. Ok, I thought in my head at least we got him to let go Jay, all we needed to do was get him to do the same with the gun. I raised my voice a little louder trying to sound confident even though the person I loved looked half dead a few feet in front of me.

"I repeat one more time, PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!" I yelled, it came out louder than I expected and I soon realized the consequences.

The guy raised his gun again but this time pointing it at his own head. Hank beside me glared at me and he tried to get him to put the gun down but it was too late. The gun shot rang out and echoed throughout the E.R. and everyone froze. The guy sunk to his knees, blood dripping from the dark hole he put through his own head.

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

As soon as the man shot himself in the head I ran over to Jay even though we were literally five feet apart. This was all my fault and now my little brother was lying on the ground probably with a severe concussion bleeding out from a very bad gash on the back of his head. But I couldn't think about that now, I needed to check Jay and make sure he was alright as a doctor and as a brother.

"Jay, hey JAY. I need you to look at me, do you know where you are?" I asked hoping he wasn't concussed even though he obviously was.

"Ummmm, at-the hosp'al" he said slurring his speech.

"Good, now do you remembered why you're here?"

"Some'ne kidnapped-me?"

His eyelids were really droopy as I pushed them up to check his pupils. They were so uneven that, it was obvious he had a concussion and by the looks of it was really bad.

"Ok I need a gurney over here, and prepare a room for a brain scan and check him for other possible injuries."

As two nurses brought a gurney and started to load him onto it I sighed in relief knowing that Jay was going to be fine even if it took a long time. I hadn't even noticed Erin beside me standing up as they took Jay away.

 _ **Erin's P.O.V.**_

The guy slumped to the ground and Voight and Ruzek quickly got up to pull the body away. I stood there in shock not processing what happened. Until I saw Will run over to Jay who looked so tired and helpless. I forced to move my legs and walked over to Jay kneeling down to see his face. His hair stuck to his forehead caked with blood and sweat and there was a bruise that covered most of his right eye. His beautiful face had been messed up because of me if I had just walked home with him last night, none of this would have happened. I held his hand and stood up as they carried Jay.

 _ **Jay's P.O.V.**_

Will ran over to me and started to ask me questions but I was just so tired. I couldn't remember what I said but Will knew something was wrong since I they got a gurney and loaded me onto it. I felt so tired and as soon as I was loaded on I let myself fall asleep.

 _ **Will's P.O.V**_

I stood up and followed Erin while they took Jay to take x rays.

"Will, Jay's going to be alright, right?" Erin said as I watched a sleeping Jay get scanned.

"Umm, yeah but we'll have to wait and see, but I'm sure he just has a concussion, but he is a little dehydrated."

They wheeled him out of the room and Erin followed but I let myself stay leaning against the glass window of the x-ray room. Rhodes soon walked up to me having missed all the action after being caught up in a surgery and leaned against the window next to me as he sighed.

"I heard what happened. Is your brother okay?"

"Yeah, it's really obvious he has a concussion and he's getting checked out now, but I'm sure there won't be injuries that are that serious."

"You know, it's the end of my shift now. I could take over your shift so you can be there for Jay. I know he hates hospitals so if he's okay to be home with you take him home." Connor said with an assuring smile.

"Wait, you'd really do that for me?"

"Of course, go ahead you should go check on your brother. I have go talk to Goodwin." he said walking away waving his hand.

Then I knew what I had to do, I sprinted toward April asking where my brother was at and rushed to his room ignoring all the incoming patients. Erin was already there holding Jay's hand waiting for him to wake up. I slowed down pulling up a chair next to Jay's side opposite from Erin.

"This is all my fault" said Erin, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"No, it's mine. Erin it's not your fault, you know and I know the only reason that guy kidnapped Jay was because he wanted revenge. Revenge, because of the mistake I made while treating his daughter during my resident years. She died and he wanted me to watch someone close die too. It's not your fault it's mine."

It was my fault and Erin Knew that too. The guy had a daughter about two or three years ago that came in to get plastic surgery but had an allergic reaction to the anesthetic and died. Of course, he raised his daughter alone after his wife passed away and when his daughter died, he couldn't take it anymore. So he kidnapped Jay when he was walking home by attacking him from the back with a steel pipe which was why he was laying on this bed.

Jay needed stitches on the back of his head because of the sharp edge on the steel pipe. By the time the man had dragged Jay over to Chicago Med, Jay had been beaten up pretty bad. He came for Will, he was going to shoot Jay in front of him and he wouldn't have been able to save him.

"Will…?" Jay woke up and was looking straight at me.

"Hey Jay, all you have is a concussion. I know how much you hate hospitals, Connor took over my shift so do you want to go home?"

"Really?"

"Of course, I know it's been a long day for you. Let's go home." I said.

I looked at Erin and told her that she should go home. It's been a long day for her too. Erin looked up and just nodded. Hank was waiting outside and took her home.

"Ok, can we go home now Will?"

"Of course yeah, let's go home"

 _ **Jays P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the sound of Will saying it was all his fault. I pretended to be asleep but when Will noticed me he told me that I could go home, and honestly that was the only thing I really wanted. My head still throbbed but the pain was much duller and I looked up to see and an IV of painkillers. It helped a lot and I was glad it was there. As Will went to sign my discharge papers, I slowly got up trying to ignore the wave of nausea that hit me. I walked over to the closet to get my coat when Will walked in and helped me get it.

"We're good to go now, Let's go home lil'bro." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

Taking the iv with him Will and I slowly walk over to his car. He opens the door to the front seat and I plop down into it. As Will starts up the engine I lean my head against the window looking outside. I hadn't even noticed it was raining and when I did the soothing rhythm slowly put me to sleep.

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

After I got Jay into my car, I got in and was just about to tell him about the routine concussion checks, until I noticed he was already asleep. I looked out the window and noticed it was starting to rain hard. I checked my watch, it was already 8!

Driving home didn't take that long, luckily there was barely any traffic. As soon as I parked my car in my apartment's garage, I stood in front of my car wondering how to get Jay up to my apartment.

"Jay, wake up. We're home." I said, gently shaking him.

"Hmm?uhh, yeah" Jay slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes.

Unclipping his seatbelt, he slowly stood up and I helped him walk to the elevator.

"By the way, I'm going to ask you questions every few hours. You know the drill, it's part of concussions."

When we were younger Jay and I use to play really rough until one day we went too far and Jay ended up getting a mild concussion and me ending up being grounded. At the time I thought it was funny to ask random questions like the doctor told me to do. Jay just nodded at me and leaned against the elevator's walls. He looked really tired, it was painful to watch my little brother look so hurt and helpless. The thought that this was my fault entered my mind again I couldn't bear to look at him then.

The elevator reached the 14th floor and we got off. I would say my apartment wasn't that big, but it was just enough for two people. I put Jay's stuff on the couch and helped Jay to the spare bedroom I had. As soon as I laid him on the bed, he fell asleep. Afterall he probably didn't get to sleep when he was kidnapped.

 _Flashback to when Jay gets Kidnapped_

 _Will was working a late shift. When he had got a call that Jay was kidnapped. It had come so unexpectedly Will had dropped his phone and stood there frozen. Natalie had come over to him and asked what was wrong, but he couldn't hear her. He stood there frozen, until Dr. Charles had come over and asked what was wrong. He told him that Jay was kidnapped not believing it himself. Jay had already been kidnapped once, and he had almost died. He couldn't watch Jay go through that again._

 _He could still remember the moment when Antonio had sent him the video of Jay being tortured, and how he watched it and had nightmares every night until they found him. He knew how dangerous Jay's job was, he knew aJay could get hurt anytime, but he never thought it would actually happen. What upset him most was that he knew who had taken Jay. He knew why the man took Jay, and he knew what he was going to do to him._

 _This time, Erin came and met him outside the E.R. after the phone call. She told him that it might be someone that wanted revenge that kidnapped Jay, but he wasn't listening. He knew who would do this and feared this would happen._

 _I knew how dangerous his job was, but I never had thought about what would happen if he got hurt. Every night until they found him, I had nightmares about Jay dying._

Jay shifted and that snapped me back into reality. Walking out of the room I shut the light off and set a timer to remind me went to check on him. I sat at the kitchen table watching the clock as I rethink all that happened today.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

I wake up from my phone telling me it was time to go check on Jay. I didn't even realized I'd fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Just then, I heard strangled cries coming from Jay's room.. With all of the worst case scenarios rushing through my head, I burst into Jay's room finding him caught up in a nightmare.

"NOOO!" Jay yells thrashing and kicking around on his bed. His eyes are tightly closed shut and are red from crying. Breathing rapidly he seems to be caught up in a nightmare and screams in pure fear.

"Jay! Wake up Jay!" I yell climbing on top of him and pinning his arms down.

He moves his head around and struggles to break free from my grip but after wrestling and wrestling when we were younger I know how to pin down anyone.

"Wake up, Jay!" I say louder this time and he wakes up.

Something inside me breaks down as I look down into his eyes that are fully blown and are fixed as if he were staring at something far away.

"Jay, snap out of it!" I've experienced this before. I've seen soldiers do this especially if they have PTSD, but I never realized Jay would have it too. I knew Jay went to war but for some reason it never processed in my brain how hurt he would have been when he came back home.

No one except Mouse was there for him and I was a horrible brother.

Jay looks up at me after snapping back into reality with eyes that are swollen and red from crying. He looks so helpless and lost, I help him sit up and rub his back trying to provide at least one bit of comfort. I notice he starts to breathe normally and he relaxes his tense body in my arms.

 _ **Jay's P.O.V.**_

 _The helicopter blows up the sandy desert all around us and we cheer waiting to go home. Mouse and I jump up and down when the helicopter lands. Even though the sun is bright and we're all sweating we've completed our mission and it was time to go home._

 _Our captain who we call just Cap poses for a photo with us. Cap had taught us so much and how not to get our asses killed, we wouldn't be alive right now if we weren't with him. The pilot inside yells to come on board and we all head on excited to go home._

 _I slowly walk to the helicopter, sand blowing in my face and think about all the memories I'll have from this place, whether they were good or bad._

 _A gunshot rings out and everyone instinctively brings out their guns ready to fire at an enemy. Nervously I finger my gun, but that's when I notice Captain going limp. I run over to him catching him just before he reaches the ground. I try to stop the blood but there's just too much, so much blood._

" _Halstead... go" he says weakly before he goes limp in my arms._

" _Noooo!" I yell, he can't die like this. Our flight to go home just came, he can't just die like this after everything we went through together._

 _More gunshots echo through the desert and Mouse yells to get on the helicopter. I can't leave him. Holding him tight I try to drag him with me but a bullet hits my shoulder and I lose grip on him. Mouse quickly drags me away and pulls me on the helicopter as I thrash around in his arms. His eyes fill with tears and keeps a tight grip on me and the helicopter takes off. I thrash around in Mouse's arms as I watch the body of Captain get smaller and smaller._

"Jay, Wake Up Jay!" Will yells. Wait, Will I think as I thrash around in his arms. Why am I with Will I think.

"Wake up, Jay" WIll yells and I realize where I am home. Everything from the time I was a soldier flashes back and I'm once again stuck in Afghanistan. Captain's dead body flashes through my mind as Will tells me to snap out of it.

My eyes focus on his and he helps me sit up. I hadn't noticed how fast I was breathing and try to calm down as Will rubs my back.

My head throbs as I remember why I'm here and try to get up but nausea takes over and I fall back on the bed. Will catches me and tells me to sit down. He checks my eyes with a penlight and then he helps me walk to the living room.

I plop down onto the couch as Will gets me some water to drink. Drinking the water we awkwardly sit together. It's been a long time since I've ever broke down like that in front of someone especially in front of my brother.

Anyway, Will turns on the TV breaking the silence and I think about today. I know the person who took me wanted revenge on Will but I knew it wasn't his fault. I could still see the guilt in Will's eyes as he seemed to be looking at the TV but not actually watching it.

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

We just sit there. My eyes are fixed on the screen but I'm not really watching anything. It's been along time since I brought Jay to my apartment. As stubborn as he is he never really wants anyone to take care of him so I'm surprised he's actually sitting on my living room couch.

"It's not your fault Will," Jay says looking down at his cup of water. Apparently I failed trying to not look like I felt so sorry about everything.

"I'm sorry Jay. You know if I had took every precaution before the surgery on his daughter this would never had happened." I say truly sorry. He's my brother and I was supposed to be there for him but I never was. The only family he really had was Mouse and me but I was never there for him. Not when he came back, nor when he came home.

Jay looks down on his cup and he nervously rubs the cup. That's when I realize that he still has a concussion and I have to make sure he's okay.

"Jay, I totally forgot that I have to ask you questions. Ok, umm Jay first do you have a headache or anything?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have a headache and I feel like I'm gonna puke." He replied.

"I'll get you some Tylenol for that but first I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions."

I said thinking about what I should ask him. They had to be simple and not too hard but then again not too simple.

"Who do you work for?"

"Hank Voight"

"What's today's date" This question took a little more time for an answer.

"Ummm... October 15?" Jay said not sure what today was after being held captive.

"Close, but it's the 16th. Ok, next question How did you get a concussion?" Obviously he knew this one since he said it wasn't my fault but still just to make sure.

"Got kidnapped by a guy that hates your ass and got hit in the head." He said laughing. I laughed but cringed knowing it was the truth

"Do you feel nauseas at all?" I asked turning serious again.

"A little, I was a lot nauseas earlier but now it kinda settled down I guess," he said.

"Ok, I think you're fine right now but I'll have to ask you these types of questions so be prepared!" Making a silly evil face.

"Ughhhh… I'm so not looking forward to them. They're so boring." He said sarcastically while grinning.

I laughed too while walking to the kitchen. It felt good laughing with my brother once again. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of gatorade; the last thing I needed was for Jay to get dehydrated. I opened the top left cabinet and searched for a bottle of tylenol until I spotted it's distinct red and white bottle. I popped it opened and poured out two small white pills.

Walking over to the couch carrying the bottle of gatorade and pills I notice Jay's turned the channel to a documentary show. It's about the Amazon rainforest and he look so calm.

"What you watching?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

"I don't know, only thing that seemed interesting." He replied, but I know he's lying. I know how Jay watches documentaries to calm down his nerves. He used to do in the middle of the night after mom died and I'd be so annoyed to wake up to a british man talking.

I hand him the two pills and bottle of Gatorade which he greedily takes. He twists the cap off and sets it beside him as he gulps down half the bottle. He must've been thirsty I think as I watch him drink the last drop and swallow the two pills with it.

"Ahh, that's nice," he says as he leans back resting his head on a pillow. He pulls his legs up on the couch a lays down his head on my lap. Looking down at my little brother my mind flashes back to all the fun times we had as kids. Then I realize how far apart we've gotten after mom's death.

"You know Jay, I'm sorry how ignorant I was when Mom died. I know this is really random, but it's something I've got to apologize for. I'm so sorry, I should've been a better brother."

I say apologizing for something that happened awhile ago but that was still very so important.

I look down waiting for him to answer or anything but all I see is a single tear fall from his eye.

 _ **Jay's P.O.V.**_

Will apologizes for something that I always thought I forgave him for, but I just realize how much I longed for my brother when a single tear escapes my eye. My mind flashes back to calling Will to tell him about the crash.

 _My hands shake while I hold the telephone to my ear and talk into it, my voice trembling. I don't even wait for an answer before I start crying, crying as I never did before. Will on the other end ends the call shocked and in denial. I slump to the ground and cry until I pass out and Will finds me on the living room floor. He has my head in his hands when I wake up and wears a calm face._

 _I sit up and bury my face into my knees and wrap my arm around my legs. Will just sits there silently as I cry out the last bit out of me and quiet down to a soft whimper. I want to escape reality, I wish this was all a dream but I know it's not. I stand up and Will does too and I hug him. I hug him tight crying more tears that I didn't know was still left inside me. He doesn't hug me back, but I don't care. Finally I let go of him and walk away locking myself in my room._

"It's... it's okay, um..I'm sorry too. I never really thought about how you felt, I..I just thought you left for some reason." I say sitting up facing my back towards Will. I don't want to let him see me cry again.

Taking a deep breath I turn around wipe my tears away and look at Will whose eyes were threatening to spill tears I hesitantly sit next to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and for the first time in long time I fall asleep in my brother's arms with no nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

 _7:00 am_

My phone wakes me, telling me to go to work until I open my eyes and realize Rhodes had taken my shift for me. I try to move my arm until I feel it weighed down by something and turn my stiff neck to see a sleeping Jay. I stare at him amused how cute he looks when he's sleeping. His face is peaceful and he reminds me of when he was little. He was so cute when he was seven I think. He would run into my room and hide under the covers, whenever there were thunderstorms.

Smiling, I carefully move my arm and replace it with a pillow. He shifts and snuggles around looking for a blanket so I bring him one. I drape it over him and quietly walk to the kitchen checking if we have any food. I sigh looking at my empty unused refrigerator. I hadn't even peeled off the plastic being so busy working shifts and sleeping when I didn't.

Glancing at Jay one more time, I make sure he's deep asleep. I grab my car keys off the wall and scan my house one more time making sure I didn't leave a light on or something as I head out and lock the door.

 _ **Jay's P.O.V.**_

 _7:30 am_

I wake up stretching my arms out and yawn. Closing my eyes again I take in where I am and smile. Even though my head still throbs dully, It's been such a long time I actually had a good night's sleep. Slowly sitting up I ignore the dizziness and feel the soft blanket that's covering me. Touching the soft fabric of the white blanket I realize that Will's not here. The words "Will's not here" repeat over and over in my head and my head starts to throb at the word Will.

As I try to steady myself the corners of my vision start to blur and I panic. Shaking my head, I hold my head in arms as my mind keeps flashing back to Mom's death. I feel so disconnected to the world I try to to steady myself, but it's not working. In front of me I can't stop seeing all these painful memories. I don't want to feel the pain of losing mom and Will again.

It gets harder and harder to breathe as I struggle to focus my vision. I try to fight off the haunting memories trying to flood back, but it just keeps coming. I gag in the effort of trying to get at least some bit of air into my lungs but instead I start coughing violently which makes it harder to breathe then it was before. I slump down to the ground and claw at my chest trying to take off what's making it so hard to breathe but nothing's there. I know I'm having a panic attack and I can't stop it.

My vision starts to fill with black dots and I finally give into the darkness.

 _7:45 AM_

 _(Jay's Flashback)_

 _It's Will's 15th birthday and we're all sitting at the dinner table. We'd just finished dinner and it was time for dessert. Mom walks over to our old refrigerator which we really needed a new one of and pulled out a homemade double chocolate cake. My mouth waters at the sight of it with two candles that formed the number 15 and I glance at Will. Dad turns the lights off and we start to sing Happy Birthday. The light of the candles reflect in Will's eyes as he stares at the cake and candles. When the song ends Will blows out the candles with one blow and we all smile. I can't wait to get a slice of that luscious chocolate cake I bounce around in my seat and Will jokingly pushes me. Everyone giggles and we celebrate the rest of the night playing games and having the best time ever. I look at Will and Mom and Dad and miss the perfect little family we used to be._

 _Suddenly I'm in a different memory. I'm back to when Mom died. Right now, I'm watching football when the phone rings. I . I've never expected to hear that name through someone else especially through a phone._

" _Ye...Yes. Is something wrong?" I say my voice trembling._

" _I'm very sorry to inform you," and I drop the phone, not wanting to hear the rest. The phone clatters to the floor and I'm left thinking the worst. Slowly I bend down and lean it against my ear, hoping I just misheard something but all hear is that my Mother has passed away. I pinch my cheek hard fighting off tears as I do and start to hyperventilate. This isn't happening as I repeat in my head over and over again until I decide to call Will._

 _I'm in a different memory again and this time I'm alone. Curled up leaning my head against the wall, the calendar above me marks that it's exactly one year after mom's death. But no one's home and I'm alone. I look up tears filling my eyes and count each passing second as I think what I did that my life is like this. I missed my family. My dad, Will they are supposed to be here for me but after waiting and waiting it was already 10 and no one was home. I close my eyes tightly and whimpered crying softly and laid my head between knees. Once again, I was left alone to deal with my this pain with no one to rely on._

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

 _8:00 AM_

I had just finished buying groceries and arrived home. It took longer than expected because of a car accident that had happened on the highway. It did bring some bad memories watching people get carried onto an ambulance but I had to get home quickly. Locking the door of my car I stumbled over to the elevator hands filled with groceries. I couldn't remember the last time I'd bought actual fresh food and laughed at that thought. Struggling I pressed the elevator button, trying not to drop any groceries.

I rustled through my clothes looking for my keys and when I did, I shoved them into the keyhole. I pushed the door open after hearing that satisfying click and walked in settling the groceries on the counter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jay sprawled on the ground in a tangle of blankets.

"Jay!.. Jay!" I yelled rushing over to Jay's side. I was trying to stay calm but how could I?!

I stared at his pale cheeks and lips and lightly tapped his cheek trying to get him to wake up, and he didn't. Checking his pulse I noticed how fast and light it was. Worried I shook him, this time determined to wake him up and shouted his name. His eyelids twitched and slowly opened his eyes that were red from crying. He looked up at me as his breathing hitched and quickened.

Using my doctor instincts, I quickly helped him sit up as he continued to failed to catch his breath. He looked at me lost and helpless as I pulled him towards me and slowly rubbed his back in circles.

"Jay, you're fine I'm here. Just follow my breathing," I say trying to calm his down. He tries and slowly and very slowly his back muscles once tense slowly relax. His hand which I didn't notice was gripping my shirt releases it's grip and falls to his sides. He looks up tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he looks straight at me. He looks like a scared child that had lost his mom.

"Will...You...You're home," he says his voice shaking.

"Of course I am. I just left to buy some food, I'm so sorry Jay." I say. As I notice his bottom lip still trembling I realize he had a panic attack.

"Oh Jay," I say sighing deeply and hold him tight. At those words he breaks down crying softly into my shirt. I lace my finger through his hair trying to comfort him.

"I thought you left me…Again," he muttered. I looked down and saw him pressed against my chest repeating the words "I thought you were gone" over and over again. Registering this broken form of Jay I regretted every past decision in my life. I should've been there for him, I should've.

 _ **Jay's P.O.V.**_

Someone is tapping my cheek. Someone is calling my name.

I open my eyes blinded by the morning light and slowly they focus revealing a figure front of me. The details come into focus and I see Will hovering over me worry written all over his face. Suddenly everything comes back to me and I realize why I'm lying on the ground.

Looking at Will, my heartbeat quickens and I'm helpless again unable to control my lungs but this time Will is next to me and he holds me tight. Closing my eyes I lean against Will's shirt listening to him breathe and relax. I look up at Will and manage to say "Will...You...You're home," without my voice breaking. His eyes are filled with sadness and guilt as he tells me he just went out to buy food. A wave of relief washes over me.

"Oh, Jay," he says sighing. I can tell something about me has him worried. When he says my name for a second I'm lost, dazed with all these mixed feelings, and I don't even know why but I start crying.

"I thought you left me...Again," I say mustering every ounce of strength to say that. Suddenly, memories rush of back of being alone. I don't even realize I've been saying I thought you were gone over and over again. Tears run down the sides of my face as I bury my head into his chest.

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

When Jay finally is calmed down I half lift him up to the couch he's looks really out of it probably because he's cried so much. His eyes are red and puffy again. I've seen his eyes so red over the course of just two day but I still haven't gotten used to the sight of him crying. His head leans against

"Jay," I whisper softly into his ear. He responds with a slight nod not wanting to talk since his voice would catch after crying so much. What I'm about to say I've always I've always about telling Jay. I never could though I felt too sorry every time, but this time I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Jay, you know I've always wanted to tell you this but I never got to. I'm supposed to be there for you; I'm your brother. As a brother I sucked at my job to protect you and I'm sorry. But I just wanted you to know I'll be here for you this time. I'll be with you forever as your brother. I know I left you alone when you needed me the most and I promise I'll never leave you again, but just . let be next to you, let me your brother again." Finishing my little "speech I look over to Jay. He looks lost and for a moment I'm worried that his concussion has gotten worse, but that thought doesn't last long.

"Will, even through those times when you weren't here, you were always my brother and not even the worst things that happen can't change that.," He said looking down fiddling with his thumbs.

"So we're ok?" I said hopefully.

"Of course, We're brothers," Jay said, and we smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

"Hey, how about we have some breakfast," I said. I hadn't eaten anything since last night's shift and boy, I was hungry. It made me realize how hungry Jay would be. I looked over to him and stood up stretching my aching limbs.

"Umm, yeah sure, I feel kind of nauseous but I think it'll pass." He said grunting as he stood up. He wavered a little bit, but soon found his balance and walked over to the kitchen. Following him I looked over at the groceries I dropped after seeing Jay sprawled on the ground. I chuckled still knew that was a close call. Bending over I picked them up one by one and set them on the counter. As I walked into the kitchen Jay sat down on one one of the stools and swiveled it towards the kitchen counter.

"Sooo, What do you want?" I asked looking at what I'd bought. I'd never actually cooked before, so I literally bought everything I thought might needed.

"Can I just have something simple, cause I don't want to eat too much. I still feel a little nauseas." He said, looking a little pale. Worried I pressed the back of my hand making sure he didn't have a fever. He didn't feel normal nor hot, so I made a mental note to myself to check him again later.

"Do you want cereal? It's as simple as breakfast could be." Checking over to make sure I'd grabbed a box and waited for an answer.

"Actually, yeah. That would be nice, cause I really don't feel like eating eggs and stuff." Jay said slightly grinning.

Satisfied I turned around opening one of the cabinets and reached for a bowl. It'd been awhile since I ate at my apartment and dust started to accumulate on the bowl I'd just reached for. Jay watched as I rinsed the dust away and dried it clean with a towel. Grabbing the new box of cereal I slid my fingertips under the seal and ripped it open unleashing the sweet smell of cereal coated with sugar. I slid the bag out and snipped the tip with scissors and poured it into the bowl anxiously waiting to be used.

"Do you want milk? You never ate milk with your cereal." I asked knowing when Jay was younger that he never ate milk with his cereal.

Laughing he said yes and smiled seeing how he'd changed over the years. I pushed away the sad thoughts, the thoughts that I still saw my brother from when he was little after not paying attention to him after mom died.

Twisting open the new milk carton I poured it into the bowl. The cereal swirled and floated as the milk flooded the bowl. I looked at jay and slid the bowl over to him but when he didn't eat I realized I hadn't given him a spoon.

"Right, you need a spoon." I said as I slid open the drawer. After handing him the spoon I made a bowl of cereal for myself and sat down next to him.

Looking back over at the big pile of food I finished my bowl quickly and went to place them where they should be. Jay took slow bites chewing his cereal while looking straight ahead and looked like he was thinking about something deeply. I scanned the items for ones that needed a refrigerator and started with those first. I looked at the remaining items and noticed the pack of chocolate pudding I forgot I had added it to my shopping cart.

Mom used to buy us chocolate pudding when either one of us was sick or hurt. We tried to steal each other's pudding and grinned at the memories. I grabbed it and pushed it towards Jay and he snickered.

"Mom, use to get us pudding when we were sick or hurt. How'd you remember?" Jay asked looking surprised.

"How could I forget. You loved chocolate pudding." I said

He smiled again this time and his eyes shined with sadness yet were filled with happiness.

 _ **Jay's P.O.V,**_

I finished my cereal and gave it to Will. I looked back down at the cup of chocolate pudding and glanced back at Will and he handed me a spoon. He nudged his head at me signaling at me to go ahead. Chuckling I peeled back the plastic packaging and submersed my spoon into the thick chocolate pudding.

I brought the spoon up to my mouth and indulged myself into the cheap chocolate dessert. Memories flooded my thoughts again but this time they were happy ones. The ones that happened before mom died and Will left. I felt that weird feeling you get when you smell or taste something

"Ughh, You make it look so good. Let me have one." Will said reaching for cup himself.

He got a spoon for himself and walked over to the couch and sat down with the pudding and turned on the TV. Slowly and steadily I walked over to the couch, the concussion still made my balance a bit off but I made it to the couch and plopped down next to Will. He turned the channel to the local news station.

"Hey look, it's us." Will pointed towards the T.V. and it was true. The headline wrote "Man with gun, threaten doctors and patients at local E.R." and in the background a cctv in the hospital was being played. The video was really blurry and the faces were pixeled out but I could see the man and myself, Erin and of course Will.

Watching the video triggered something inside me and all of a sudden I felt really nauseous. I tried to calm my insides down while I took steady long breaths. I felt like it had gone down a bit when Will touched my back and asked if I was okay a worried look in his eye and then I couldn't keep it down.

"Will I don't feel to goo-" Before I could finish my sentence I ran to the bathroom and retched out what little content I had in my body.

"Woah, Jay. You alright?" Will ran into the bathroom after me, obviously looking worried.

"No." I said exhaling, catching my breath after puking everything out and slumped to the ground leaning against the wall. I tilted my head back as I opened my mouth to cool the burning insides of my throat. I hated the acidic taste vomit left and spit out the bit of bile, trying to get rid of the taste.

Will kneeled down next to me and laid his hand against my forehead. His hand felt soft and calming and let me relax my tense shoulders. Will stood and searched for something in the medicine cabinet.

"Ah, found it. Jay let me take your temperature." Will looked worried. Walking over and kneeling back down he gently placed it in my mouth and waited for its beep. When it did he took it out and I studied his face trying to tell if I had a fever.

"Well, your temperature's 99.7 degrees and I don't think your concussion is causing it. You're not slurring your speech or anything so I'm not going to take you to the hospital but if you get a really bad or your headache gets worse you gotta tell me alright?" Will looked at me trusting I would tell him if anything hurts.

"Yeah, ok I'll keep that in mind." I replied with a hoarse voice.

"That reminds me. What's today's date" Will asked me and I groaned. Yesterday he'd told meit was the 16th so it was the 17th.

"October 17th" I said and waited for another question.

"Good. Now who's your partner at work?"

"Erin Lindsay"

"Excellent. Now last question. How old am I?"

"Old." I replied smirking.

Will laughed but then said "No, seriously though. How old am I?"

"Doctor Will Halstead you were born in 1985 and 31 years old. Very old." I said laughing afterwards.

"Oh come on, you're only two years younger than me." He said and jokingly punched me in the shoulder.

"Hey watch it there, I am a sick person here. Now can we go back to couch I am not liking the floor." I said I was really thirsty and wanted plop down on the couch again. I stood up and gripped the wall for support. Will stood up too and we walked back to the living room.

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

Walking back to the couch I felt my heart rate slowing to its normal speed. When Jay ran to the bathroom and threw up for a second pure panic went through me. I thought his concussion was getting worse and I'd made a mistake bringing him home, but when I checked him again and it seemed like it wasn't because of his concussed head I let out a long sigh of relief.

"Will can I have something to drink?" Jay asked while sitting back down on the couch. So I grabbed another bottle of gatorade from the fridge and handed it to him, and with grateful hands which he took.

I watched as he gulped the sugary red liquid full with electrolytes. I was going to keep him hydrated and if he puked another time he wouldn't be bringing up just bile and burn his esophagus. I sat down next to him and turned the TV off it was still talking about the accident and I didn't want what just happened to happen again.

Checking the clock I noticed it was already 10:30 and that was when my phone rang.

"Hello?" It was April and she said there was an emergency patient that could use my help. I looked over at Jay and his eyes looked up at me wondering what the call was about. I didn't know what to do. I really wanted to be with Jay and make sure his potential fever wouldn't spike but I knew it was my job to care for the people of Chicago so I decided to make it quick.

"Jay, the hospital needs me and I need to go. I'll try to come back as fast as I can and will promise you that I will try to come within two hours. If anything happens and by that I mean if even the slightest bit of pain increases call me. I'm always just a phone call away." I looked at Jay and he nodded and told me he'd be fine but I saw the disappointment in his eyes.

Slipping on a coat, I grabbed my car keys and headed out waving Jay goodbye.

 _ **Jay's P.O.V.**_

After getting a call from the hospital Will left and slumped back down onto the couch. I was bored and a bit lonely sitting on this couch by myself once again. I turned on my phone just when I heard the door being unlocked. Wondering why Will would be back home I stood up and walked to the door and just the the door opened.

A women stood in the door frame eyes filled with anger.

"Who are you…How'd you-Why are you here?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Are you Will Halstead?" She asked with fury and anger in her voice. Something was wrong this woman obviously hated Will for some reason and by the looks of it she was not going to ever forgive Will for whatever he did.

Calmy I shook my head no and was about to explain he was my brother when she punched me in the face and knocked me to the ground. My head hit the tiled apartment floor with a thud as black dots started to flood my vision.

"Help…" I tried to scream but for some reason it came out in a soft whisper. She was on top of me now strangling my neck and I gasped for air. In the back I heard someone running but I couldn't see.

As I gasped out the word help another time, once again everything went black.

* * *

 **I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. I just wasn't sure if I should continue this or not but recently after being stuck home because of a snow storm i decided to make this story a bit more interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

The elevators slid open as a strange woman in her late thirties got off and slid by me, bumping my shoulder. Shrugging it off I walked in pressing the lobby button. Something felt off and I realized I'd left an important file I had to give Goodwin. Knowing it was going to take long if I had to go all the way down to the lobby and come back up I quickly pressed the button floor I was currently on.

I was only a floor down than my apartment floor so I decided to take the emergency staircase when I heard a loud thud. The fear of not knowing what that was, and all the possibilities of what that was processed through me as I ran up the rest of the stairs.

Roughly I slammed the emergency staircase door open as I sprinted up the last of the stairs. Panic flooded my heart when I saw the door of my apartment left hanging open. I was sure I locked it before I left, but that thought was soon interrupted with another heavy thud.

Scared of why the hell the door was open I rushed over to my apartment and was horrified of what I saw.

A woman, no,the same woman from the elevator was on top of Jay pinning him down. Her hands were on his throat choking the life out of him. His hands were desperately clawing at her arms and for a moment I stood there my legs frozen in fear. I knew I needed to go help my little brother but my legs just wouldn't move.

Just then, she turned around. Her nose twitched with anger and her eyes filled with fiery, anger, and hurt pierced through me. .

"Who are you. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled and was surprised on how loud my voice was. My eyes flicked over to Jay who was unconscious and whose hands were now limply at his side, and anger filled in me.

"All I want is revenge…" she said as her content face turned into an evil smirk.

The panic already there started to to rise inside my chest while I nervously fingered my phone in my pocket. I had to call the police or something but I knew she wasn't going to let that happen.

Noticing my hands moving around in my pocket she yelled,"Don't you dare do anything stupid or else I'll-," she reached for something in her own pocket this time and before she could bring it out I charged at her scared it was going to be a knife or something. No one was going to hurt Jay at least, not today.

We fell to the ground, and on top of her and pinned her arms down revealing that she was holding. It was a small handgun small enough to fit in any pocket. My heart thumped in and out of my chest as I tried to keep calm.

She struggled against my grip as I continued to keep her down. Grunting she clicked her gun and fired it just as I tried to hit it out of her hand.

The loud bang from the small little gun echoed through the apartment as the gun clattered to the wooden floor. Adrenaline rushed through me as I cautiously turned my head over to Jay. With a sigh of relief I noticed there wasn't any blood coming from him and turned my attention back to the women. She seemed dazed and closed her eyes breathing heavily.

Taking this opportunity I undid my belt and tied her hands together. Even though I wasn't a cop I'd learned a thing or two from Jay.

"You killed my daughter and recently my husband." She murmured as her eyes filled with tears and despair.

Guiltiness took over me knowing that Jay getting hurt again today was all my fault. Finishing up a tight knot on her hands I tied her to the coffee table using part of the belt that was still left.

"He ended his own life,"I said with a grunt.

I grabbed the gun and stood up stumbling as the ringing in my ears just made it's way to me. Calling 911 I asked for an ambulance, and since Erin and Jay's team wouldn't need as much of an explanation I asked for Intelligence.

I slumped down next to Jay and checked him for injuries that were hopefully not that serious.

His neck was red and was starting to swell real quick. Two small dark red spots were forming just below his adam's apple from where she was strangling him and I knew that was going to leave an ugly shade of purple later when we got to the med. He seemed stable for right now except for the fact that his breathing seemed a bit labored since well, obviously he was almost choked to death.

In an attempt to bring the swelling down I ran a towel in cold water. Walking back I noticed a trail of small drops of blood and alarmed, I looked around terrified from where it might be coming from. As I checked Jay one more time and came to a conclusion that it wasn't from him, I felt the warm trickle of blood flowing down my left arm. I didn't notice it before, the adrenaline had masked the pain. Quickly I grabbed another towel and tied it around the spot the bullet had only grazed my arm and continued back to Jay.

Placing the cold towel on Jay's neck he flinched. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to turn his neck but groaned from the pain that came with it.

"Stay still Jay, the ambulance will be here soon." I said with a reassuring nod and he closed his eyes exhausted.

The pain started to creep up on my arm as the adrenaline started to wear off. The white towel started to seep with a dark crimson red and I tried to ignore the pain by stroking Jay's forehead.

The sirens wailing in the background got louder and louder and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. In turn the women who'd given up in trying to break free from the tight belt around her wrists groaned loudly, squeezing her eyes shut as if she knew the rest of her life was not going to end well.

The elevator in the hallway came with the ding and the familiar sound of a stretcher being pushed sounded in the hallway. Voices murmured as two paramedics saw us and rushed over to us. As they loaded Jay onto a stretcher I stood up telling them that I was fine and that I was a doctor. They nodded handing me a very absorbent gauze which I gingerly pressed on my arm.

Just as they placed a c-collar and oxygen mask on Jay, Erin and Alvin walked in. Erin shot a worried glance at Jay as the paramedics got ready to wheel him out.

"Will, go with Jay to med, don't worry I'll take care of everything here," she said as she motioned over at the perpetrator.

"I'll ride with him." I yelled catching up to the paramedics and Jay who were now rolling him into the elevators.

"I'm his brother." I said breathlessly the blood that spilled out of me was finally making me dizzy.

AS they hoisted Jay onto the ambulance I sat next to him as we headed off to med. It was so weird seeing Jay so weak he was always such a tough little brother.

 _ **Jay's P.O.V.**_

Cracking my eyes open the fluorescent lighting of the ambulance flooded my vision. One of those uncomfortable blue and yellow neck braces that moI'd seen on seriously attacked victims was on my neck. A clear soft plastic oxygen mask covered my nose and mouth as the warm sweet oxygen that I was deprived from earlier soothed my sore throat.

Scanning the ambulance I noticed Will pressing a towel against his arm. It was soaked with blood and it looked pretty painful but it probably hurt me more seeing my brother hurt.

Beads of sweat covered his face as he started rubbing circles on the back of my hand. Not knowing I was awake, when I flinched his eyes found my face and formed a smile.

"Jay, you ok? You scared me back there, brother." he said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, but what happened to you?" I said trying to hide how bad I felt.

"Oh this," he said as he gestured towards his left arm, "She shot me while I was heroically saving your ass. You know I would've made a great cop." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah sure, and I would have made a great doctor. But seriously are you ok?" I tried to say but the oxygen mask on my face muffled the words. Annoyed at the thing that was helping me breathe, I tried to pull it off with my right hand but Will stopped me.

"Keep it on, we can talk later, we're almost there." He said while gently pulling my hand down to my side.

The ambulance jolted with a stop and the a medic opened the back doors. Will hopped out still tightly grabbing his arm as he waited as they pulled me out of the ambulance.

They had the stretcher slightly elevated as they pushed me into to the E.R.

It's so uncomfortable being wheeled into an E.R. especially when your brother works here and everyone knows you. Will walked in front of me as April put us into an empty room and Rhodes and Ethan followed. An awkward silence fell in the room and strange glances were shared, probably wondering why we were back at the E.R.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened here," Rhodes said as Ethan nodded along.

Ethan walked over to me and pulled the IV bag hanging on the pole of the stretcher and transferred it onto the pool next to the bed. Taking this as a sign for me to move onto the other bed, I swung my legs over to the side and attempted to push myself arm with my left arm.

Sharp needles seemed to slice through my elbow as I felt the pain hadn't noticed on the way here. My breath hitched and whispered an "ow" as everyone looked at me concerned.

"You ok? Is is your elbow?" Ethan and Will said exactly at the same time as Ethan gently touched my elbow.

I grimaced as I saw the purple and discolored skin, thick and swollen.

"How'd that happen?" Will said surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Good question, I don't know. Maybe when she tackled me down I guess." I shrugged off not liking the attention that I'd already had.

"Anyway, Jay we're going to take ome MRI's and make sure you didn't hurt your head again, oh and probably an x-ray for your arm. And Will, that arm's probably going to need stitches." Rhodes said and Will nodded.

XxXxXxXxXx

(still in Jay's P.O.V.)

After one and a half hours of waiting and actually getting the x-rays and MRIs done they finally put me into a room for two people. Silently I waited for Will to come as I picked at the itchy black elbow brace on my arm. The x-rays showed a hairline fracture right on my elbow. The MRI results weren't out yet as there were so many patients.

The doors slid open and Ethan and Will walked in, Will's arm in a sling.

"Hey, how you doin," Will said exhaling as he walked over to me.

"I'm fine, just bored. Do we have to stay here? Ughh, please say we don't." I said, my voice sounded whiny and like a kid on that last part but I really hated hospitals. It's clean antiseptic smell and bright white lights brought back lots of bad past experiences.

"Sorry brother but this time, I really think we should stay for a night, just to make sure plus, I'm sure the apartment's a mess." Will said smiling but serious.

Again the doors opened and this time Rhodes, Erin, and Alvin walked in. It was nice to see Erin and Alvin, I missed being at work.

" How are you feeling?" Erin said with a smile.

"I'm fine, just wanna go home." I said as Erin gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Well get better soon Halstead, we miss you and your ass at intelligence. Well, We better get going we still gotta finish up some files with 'the woman'." Erin said as she walked towards Alvin.

"Come back soon, buddy." Alvin said as he and Erin started to walk towards the door. Opening the door Erin turned around and winking flashed a warm loving smile and walked out closing the door behind her.

I wished they would've stayed longer but honestly I'd rather be alone, I hated people seeing me like this.

Will sat on the bed next to mine and Rhodes and Ethan left, leaving us to rest.

As soon as they left a heavy weight seemed to be attached to my eyelids. Through all this chaos I hadn't noticed the time fly by and it was already six pm. Even though it was early, sleep was knocking at my door and graciously opened it and sleep consumed me.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, I didn't have a lot of time. Anyway, thanks again for reviews and don't forget to review again! ;)**


End file.
